Ranks
Kingscraft Ranks There are a total of 21 ranks. 2 are free ranks, ( Guest and Member ), 2 are special, exclusive ranks, 11 are donator ranks, and 6 are staff ranks. 200px-2012-04-15_18.52.02.png|Flying and kits are one of the many donator perks Ranks Information Normal Ranks When you start, you are guest rank. You must go to kingscrafters.com and register an account. Then go vote at the Vote For Us/Become a Member page to get a code. After you get the code, you go to your minecraft and type /apply ( The code you get ). Then, you will be a member. The PreMem (Pre-member) rank was once given to guests after entering the membership code. Then, they had to ask a moderator to promote them to member after confirming that they had a forum account. The system is no longer in use, and therefore the PreMem rank is no longer obtainable. This was simplified to the current system so that after applying the code, a guest instantly becomes a member. Special Ranks The two known special ranks are Citizen and Trusted. The Citizen rank has only been given out once to a player who answered a pop quiz question from MrChasez correctly. The Trusted rank was briefly given to the player Nexlegend, who was then changed back to the rank of King (now Emperor). Donor Ranks Donator ranks are ranks that have certain perks which put you at an advantage that isn't overly massive, but isn't small either. They are relatvely balanced, and the higher the rank you donate, the more noticable the perks are. Donations for ranks range from $5 to $300 USD, with a $5 monthly renewal fee to keep one's rank. The ranks go as follows: (smallest donation to largest donation) #VIP #Builder #Baron #Knight #Hero #Supreme #Paladin #Legend #Emperor #Majesty #King VIP *Cobble Kit *TPA *Stone Hat *Dirt Hat Builder *Purchase 5 Chunks *Kit Food *Kit Stone *Flying *Log Hat *Sponge Hat *Plus all perms of previous ranks Baron *Kit House *Kit Stone *Log Hat *Sponge Hat *Turn into a chicken *Use compass */jump *Kit Iron *Plus all perms of previous ranks Knight */getpos *Kit Wool */me */tree Hero *Turn into a squid */i */sethome 2 *Teleport cooldown bypass */tp *Glass hat *Plus all perms of previous ranks Supreme *Turn into a pig */back on death *Clear Inventory *Extinguish Fire *Water hat *Plus all perms of previous ranks Paladin *Claim 35 chunks *Turn into a cow *Lava hat */ascend */unstuck */superpick *Plus all perms of previous ranks Legend *Turn into a Zombie *Change your own time (/ptime) */sethome 3 *Piston hat *Bedrock hat */thru *Plus all perms of previous ranks Emperor *Turn into an Enderman *TNT hat *Diamond block hat *Get country *Custom Quest *Plus all perms of previous ranks Majesty *Ironblock hat *Turn into a wolf *Use buckets *Amazing multicolor name *Plus all perms of previous ranks King *You get to see yourself as a king :3 *Plus all perms of previous ranks More info For more information, look here . Staff Ranks The 6 staff ranks are as follows: Helper, TrialMod, Moderator, Admin, HeadAdmin, and Owner. If a member is seen to be especially helpful, they are selected to become a helper, whose responsibilities are to warn and kick unruly players as well as to provide information to guests and members. The next rank is TrialMod, which has been given to both extraordinary helpers as well as members who have won Moderator polls in the past. TrialMods have the same responsibilities as Helpers, but are given logblock permissions as well as teleporting permissions to introduce them to the responsibilities of a moderator. Most Trialmods are put on trial for a period of about a week, sometimes longer. If they are seen as fit to become a Moderator, a TrialMod is promoted. Moderators have all the responsibilities of the ranks before them as well as banning powers. The next step is Admin. Admins are to be leaders amongst the staff ranked below them. They are commonly looked to for judgements in more important situations involving staff. In the past, the rank of HeadAdmin has been given out to one admin at a time, but Kingscraft currently does not have a HeadAdmin as there is only one current admin. The owner, or OP of the server is MrChasez. He has the final say in all things concerning the server as well as the Kingscraft community as its owner and leader. More information can be found here.